As mounting space is usually at a premium in supermarkets and grocery stores, it is desirable to have bag dispensing systems that use a minimum of such space, are adaptable to a variety of dispenser mounting systems and provide means for keeping bags neat and orderly in the store. It is also desirable that the supply of bags remaining in the dispenser be readily visible to service personnel so that bag supplies can be timely maintained. In order to dispense bags economically and environmentally, it is desirable that only a single bag is dispensed at one time and that the bag remains in the hand of the user as it is dispensed.
Thin film produce bags have often been dispensed from roll mounted bag systems. These systems are typically used for fresh produce, and can help with limited space problems when they are designed to use folded bags. These relatively large bags are folded two to four times along vertical or horizontal axes and then formed into compact rolls. The bags are typically joined to one another using perforations. Some bags, known as star-sealed bags are folded twice and then sealed across their bottom edges. This produces a bag with an extremely strong bottom.
However, when using roll mounted bags, it is critical that the bags are correctly loaded into the bag dispenser and that the bag roll cannot accidently leave the dispenser when a user attempts to pull a bag from the roll. Should this happen, the bag roll could end up on the floor of store, providing a potentially hazardous condition. It is even possible for a bag roll to fly out of the dispenser and strike a grocery patron when he attempts to pull a bag from the roll. In order to obviate these problems, the present invention dispenses bags from a vertically oriented hanging bag stack. These compact dispensers occupy a relatively small footprint in a retail store, eliminate the danger of loose bag rolls, and also eliminate the need to open a folded bag. These dispensers provide a compact system that is easy and safe to use as well as being easy to maintain and economical to use. Some examples of dispensers for hanging bags and related inventions include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,483, issued to Nguyen et al., discloses a thermoplastic bag dispensing system for use in dispensing thermoplastic bags from a stack. The dispenser comprises a vertical support rod supporting planar surface in top rack which serves as a horizontal support surface. Support members in the form of spikes extend from the horizontal surface to receive a bag pack through openings provided at the upper edge of that bag pack. The bag pack thus hangs via the support members from the horizontal support surface and over a declined (inclined) support surface. A pivotally mounted bag pack support member is also mounted on the horizontal support surface and maybe raised in order to mount the bag pack then lower it into position over the bags. Since the bags within bag pack are of the self-opening type, as the top bag is removed from a dispenser the immediately following bag is pulled into an open position and prepared for subsequent dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,960,493, issued to Dennison et al., is directed to a method and apparatus for disposable glove dispensing. The glove is dispensed one at a time while providing for a second member to be opened when the first member is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,134, issued to Springer et al., illustrates a pet waste bag dispenser. The reference discloses an example of a plastic bag dispenser system that utilizes a positioner, or stabilizer, in order to keep individual bags of a pack conveniently stacked for removal of one bag at a time.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2015/00883677, published for Tan, is directed to a bag dispenser rack that incorporates mounting spikes and pivotally mounted support surface to keep the bags in order, while providing for dispensing of individual bags from a pack with the following bag brought conveniently into open configuration for use thereafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,371, issued to DeMatteis, illustrates the process of die-cutting bag stacks to form individual bag tops, die-cut handle apertures, or other mounting apertures, die blade configurations forming the vent lines of an array of vent apertures are also used to bond the outer surfaces of the front and rear bag walls together. The die-cutting operation selectively bonds the successive front and rear bag walls together at or adjacent the cut edges of the vent lines, thereby allowing the bags in a bag stack to subsequently self-open when dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,811, issued to Wilfong, Jr., discloses a pack of self-opening serially-arranged plastic bags of the “star-seal” type defining eight superimposed wall layers in the bag. Mounting tabs form a part of top portions of each of the eight layers and are positioned in superimposed positions and each includes an aperture for mounting the tabs on a tab retaining device of a rack in a non-front-side-free manner. Each of the tabs includes a mechanism for rendering the tab detachable and providing a predetermined detaching strength. In one embodiment, each of the tabs are detachable from the rack and in another embodiment, each of the tabs are detachable from the bag. A frangible bond is formed between the rear layer and the front layer of each successive bag in the pack. This frangible bond has a predetermined strength (1) which is greater than the predetermined detaching strength of two of the tabs and (2) is weaker than the predetermined detaching strength of the remaining six tabs to allow the leading bag of the pack (when pulled by a user for removal) to disengage from the pack, while (before disengagement) pulling the succeeding bag in the pack to cause detaching of the two leading of the tabs for self-opening of the succeeding bag.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system that provides large size film bags that are dispensed from a system that occupies a minimum of floor space in a retail store. It is a further objective to provide a system that does not require roll mounted bags. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a dispensing system adaptable to a variety of different mountings. It is yet a further objective to provide such a system that provides a visual indication of the need to refill the dispenser. It is still a further objective to provide a dispenser that can accommodate multiple bag sizes. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system that is durable, inexpensive, easy to keep clean and simple to use.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.